Todo por tí
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: cuando me quitaron a mi hermano, mi mundo no valia hasta que el amor de mi vida lo camio todo


**Lía: **bno les traigo mi primer one-shot de Jigoku Shoujo solo les advierto que me dio por hacer un fic tipo Lemmon. Aún que no me guste mucho pero al momento d escribirlo me gusto como quedo les recomiendo, agarrar una almohada para poder morderla

* * *

Todo lo hice por ti

¿Por qué? Me preguntaba mirando fijamente el muñeco azul de paja que se encontraba en mis manos, ¿Por qué simplemente… no se evito todo? Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, mostrando el inmenso dolor que sentía en ese momento. Por mi ineficiencia… por mi ineficiencia… ¡Alguien más sufrió lo mismo! Lo acerque a mi rostro, mojándolo con mis lágrimas, gruesas lágrimas que demuestran mi dolor, y sufrimiento.

Lo aparte de mi rostro, mirando llena de ira, con mis delicados y manchados de sangre, dedos, sujete el hilo rojo atado en su nuca del muñeco, asentí con la cabeza desatándolo en el acto…

*******Flash Back*******

-Nii-san- le llame a mi hermano, apresurándolo a salir del banco –Apresúrate Nii-san, o llegaremos tarde para el té-

-Jeje, ya voy Yami, ya voy-

-Eje- le sonreí feliz de tenerlo cerca de mí. Desde la muerte de mis padres en ese accidente automovilístico, de hace cuatro años

-Dime Lenalee-

-Mande… ¿Nii-san?- me volteo a ver sonriente -¿Nii-san?-

-¿Qué te parece que tomemos unas vacaciones por un tiempo fuera de la ciudad?-

-¿¡Enserio Nii-san?-

-Hai ^-^ - me lance a abrazarlo no podía creerlo, por fin íbamos a poder salir de esta estúpida ciudad, donde al dar la vuelta en cualquier esquina nos pueden asaltar

-¡Alto denme todo el dinero!-

-Aaahhh- notando que el hombre frente a nosotros era verdaderamente un ladrón me escude detrás de Nii-san, cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de la agresión- aclaro Nii-san sacando su cartera y a la vez muy discretamente entregándome, todo el dinero que había sacado, con los boletos de avión –Solo, cálmese-

-¿Es una señorita muy bella no lo cree?- dijo señalándome, mientras ocultaba el dinero y los boletos, en mi blusa sacando mi gas pimienta

-¡¿Eeehh?- se paro enfrente de mí, de manera protectora

-Vamos, hombre una sola noche con ella- saco su pistola acercándose a mí

-Aléjese de mi hermana-

-Noo- se interpuso entre el hombre y yo, recibiendo un balazo que lo hizo vomitar sangre -¡NIII-SAN!- grite viendo como la sangre salía de su herida, haciéndose más grave cada vez

-Vamos amor- se acerco a mí, al momento que le aplicaba el gas pimienta –Aahh, maldita-

-¡NII-SAN, POR FAVOR NIII-SAN!-

Tras pasar un momento llegaron las ambulancias, con mis manos y mi ropa bañados con la sangre de mi hermano, y las lagrimas en mi rostro, lo atendieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero ya era tarde, ese tipo se había llevado el dinero de mi hermano, y consigo su vida también. Al verme el doctor con la vista baja, las lágrimas se convirtieron, en mar de dolor. Suplique con todas mi ganas, que me devolvieran a mi hermano, pero solo me dijeron que ya era tarde, me permitieron poder verlo nuevamente, no me era suficiente, yo lo quería vivo, respirando y abrazándome con sus dulces consuelos, diciéndome "Todo va estar bien, no llores Yami. Regresaremos juntos a casa y tomaremos unas vacaciones" nada me animaba, se había ido.

A la mañana siguiente escuche los noticieros que informaban sobre la muerte de mi hermano. Vi a mi viejo amigo como reporte, me sonreí con la taza de té en mi mano, por lo visto tenían una mañana agitada

-¿Tengo que decir esta porquería?- dijo señalando el papel que tenía en las manos, con gesto disgustado

-Si Ryosaka, solo lee lo que dice el papel-

-Te duplicaremos el salario, y te daremos una ración de todo el año de soba-

-Bueno… el dia de ayer a las quien sabe qué horas, hubo un asalto a la familia Lee, saliendo el hijo mayor, asesinado dejando sola a la menor de la familia Lee. Se sabe que el responsable de este crimen nuevamente fue el asesino en serie Kentaro… y bla, bla, bla. Las autoridades esperan atraparlo pronto- mis ojos se abrieron, tirando la taza, tenía el nombre de ese tipo, podía pedir una investigación privada.

-Bueno… ven te daremos tu salario y tu soba-

-Genial, me largo-

Salí de mi, casa, tomando mi largo abrigo negro, el clima es perfecto, nevaba y con el frio que tengo algo negro. Pase por el parque y me encontré a Allen, la sangre comenzó a hervir en mi interior, a pesar de que siempre me gusto él nunca me pudo corresponder, me senté a su lado salude amablemente, mientras él me sonreía. Me abrazó fuertemente consolándome como lo solía hacer mi hermano, deje fluir mi llanto, mi dolor, me aferre a su manga, mostrando unas leves cortadas que tenía en mi muñeca, al verlas me soltó y me comenzó a regañar diciéndome que cortarme las venas no era la solución de nada. Le explique que a mí ya nada me importaba, si mi hermano no estaba con migo nada en mi vida tenía sentido.

Me sonrió antes de que llegara Saori, y abrazara a Henry enfrente de mí, se despidió de mi diciendo que si alguna vez necesitaba aún amigo con el cual demostrar mí dolor podía ser el, beso a Saori, acercándola más hacia él, haciéndome sentir furiosa, desvié la vista para no sentir ese dolor, dolor que mi hermano solía apagar.

-Bueno Henry-kun, me marcho- se separo de Saori, despidiéndose de mi

-Adiós Yami- escuche como la volvió a besar, la rabia invadió mi ser, pase por la biblioteca, encontrándome con Renji, quien sin ni siquiera preguntar me pego a la pared, escondiéndonos de Bookman, besándome apasionadamente, deslice mis delicados brazos por su cuello, agarrando su cabello, al momento que sonó la puerta de la biblioteca, nos separamos

-_Espérame Yami-_ pidió volviéndose a Bookman quien lo miro sin confianza -¿Sucede algo panda?-

-Espera niño, tengo que devolver, esta tarjeta- se dio la vuelta entrando en la biblioteca, justo cuando me había despegado de la pared

-Claro panda- tomo mis manos, besándolas por fortuna el no vio las cortadas, se dio la vuelta chocando con mis delicados labios, saboreándolos como si fueran un dulce exótico que nunca hubiera probado, sujeto mi cintura acercándome a él lo más que pudo, besándome cada vez con más emoción sujetando su delicado cuello, acercando mi rostro al suyo, sintiendo la exquisita fragancia que el emitía. Comenzando a jugar con mi lengua y yo con la suya; es verdad amo a mi novio, pero también, no podía estar cerca del mucho, mi hermano no me dejaba, en estos momentos es lo que más extraño de él, que este molestándome para que no esté con Renji, pero ahora que lo pienso gozo de los momentos en los que estoy con él. Nos separamos por un momento, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, recargando nuestras frentes en la del otro, respirando agitados, con mis manos todavía alrededor de su cuello, y sus gruesas y fuertes manos en mi cintura, acercando sus labios a mi cuello, besándolo con fuerza, abrazándome por la cintura, aferrándome a él con mucha más fuerza cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi espalda con dulzura, marcándome uno que otro chupetón -_¿Qué te parece que nos veamos esta noche. En tu casa?-_ me dijo pícaramente besándome la oreja, escuchando como se abría la puerta se alejo de mí y me tomo por la cintura -¿Ya panda?-

-Ya niño. Buenos días joven Lee-

-Buenos días Bookman-san- le hice reverencia, mientras él me la respondía -¿Cómo se siente?-

-Un poco mejor gracias- me abrace de mi amado, con el agarrándome la cintura –Renji me levanto los ánimos- le sonreí abrazándolo

-Me da gusto escuchar eso joven Lee- se dirigió a hacia su casa -¿No vienes mocoso?-

-No, creo que…- con su mano libre sujeto mi mano -…Mejor acompaño a Lena a su casa- dijo viéndome fijamente. Cuando Bookman reanudo su camino

-¿Por qué me acompañas?- le dije mientras él me besaba la oreja, para luego morderla

-¿Qué? ¿No se supone que cuando me abrazaste era un "sí"?-

-Jeje, es teoría- abrí la puerta de mi casa, permitiéndole entrar primero, dejando en el ropero su abrigo al entrar yo tomo el mío y lo dejo en mismo lugar que el suyo -¿Qué pasó?-

-Quiero hablar contigo y sé que con el panda, no iba a poder- me mira fijamente cuando tomamos asiento, y coloco sus manos sobre las mías –Ya sé que te empezaste cortar las venas, me lo conto Henry, pero eso no es todo- jalo mis manos hasta su pecho –Por favor Yami… si algo te molesta cuéntamelo-

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo pero… me dolió no tener a mi hermano-

-Oye, amor la vida no se acaba, me tienes a mi- pasa sus manos por mis piernas haciéndome sentir con la piel de gallina –Además creo que encontré la solución para ti- de mis piernas llego a mi estomago, y siguió subiendo, esquivando mis pechos, y en mi cuello empujándome recostándome en el sillón

-¿_Enserio_?- le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, acercándolo a mí

-Claro- comenzó a besarme, cosa que me tranquilizo demasiado, dejo de besarme lamiendo mis labios para finalizar, dejándome con una sensación de satisfacción -¿No has escuchado sobre Jigoku Denshimeru?-

-¿Jigoku… Denshimeru?- le dije viéndolo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos, esmeralda

-Se supone que si entras e media noche, Jigoku Shoujo vendrá a realizar tu venganza-

-No me lo tomes a mal pero… ¿De qué me serviría?-

-Pues… porque de esa manera te podrás desquitar del desgraciado que te arrebato a tu hermano- comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa descubriendo mi pecho y mostrando mi muy ajustado sostén de color negro -¿No lo crees?- abrió la camisa, sintiendo mi delicada piel con su suave textura

-Es un buen punto- empecé a abrir su camisa, mostrándome su fornido y musculoso pecho me tiendo mis manos en su camisa acercándome a su cuello, para después besarlo y marcarle unos chupetones

-Jeje- desabotono la mayoría de mi camisa, mostrando completo mi ajustado sostén negro, y al sentir sus manos encima de mi piel, me estremecí un poco; deje su cuello volteando a verlo –Mejor subamos a tu habitación- me sugirió levantándome por los hombros, cargándome para poder besar mi cuello, lo abrace por el cabello, meneando la cabeza gozando de las dulces caricias que el tan dulcemente me regalaba -¿Es amplia no?- me dijo soltándome, y desajustando un poco mis sostén

-De hecho- entramos en mi alcohola, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, sintiendo sus leves dedos en mi ser, sobándome cada parte de mi ser. Desabotonando mi camisa completamente, mostrando las cortadas de mis brazos, las cuales el cubrió con sus manos –_Te amo_- le dije al momento en que me libero de mi prisión, negra y ajustada con sus manos cubriendo mis pechos, y expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, mi estomago mi espalda, y mi cuello. Con migo abrazada en su desnudo pecho, y sus escultural cuerpo que me hipnotiza; despojándolo de su camisa, al igual que él pero él me acercaba a él cada vez más, sintiendo sus texturas con más fuerza

-_Guíame a tu cama bebe-_ dice besándome en el cuello –_Parados no es tan "excitante"-_ bajo sus mano hasta mi falda, donde comenzó a quitarme el cinturón y entendí a lo que se refería –_Vamos… hágamelos está noche. Estamos comprometidos ¿No?_- me quede dudándolo un momento hasta que sentí su mano metía un anillo en mi mano –_Hazme feliz bebe_- me mira fijamente acercándose cada vez más a mí, y tocándome más dulce cada vez –_Bebe…_- me dice tirándome finalmente en la cama, extendiendo mis manos a los costados de la cama, besando apasionadamente jugueteando con mi lengua otra vez, y luego besando mi cuello, dejándome más chupetones –_Te amo_, _Te amo_, _Te amo_, _Te amo_, _Te amo_- me dijo quitándome victorioso el cinturón de falda y quitándomela, sintiendo mis piernas, bajando mis manos a su cinturón desabrochándolo, junto con el cierre de su pantalón quitándoselo. Amarrando mis piernas en su cuerpo elevándose a tal punto que mi rostro quedo en su pecho. Bajando su rostro hasta el mío

-_¿Seguro que está noche?_-

-_No te ofendas pero… sin tu hermano, y sin el panda. Nadie nos puede interrumpir-_

_-Tienes razón-_ se bajo hasta quedar su rostro a la altura del mío mirándome fijamente

-_Tranquila bebe. Lo hare despacito-_

_-Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es quedarme sin ti-_

_-Genial-_ dijo introduciéndose en mi, con una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido con él, nunca me había sentido así, sintiendo más potente la fricción, me aferre a su cabello, abrazándolo más fuerte, y acercando mi rostro a su cuello, cada vez más, el adentro de mi, cada vez más esa sensación extraña se apoderaba de mi, hasta que una ocasión no resistí más la sensación, volteé su rostro hacia mí, besándolo apasionadamente, a lo que él me correspondió tocando con más emoción cada parte de mi cuerpo, besando incontrolablemente mis labios, jugando con mi lengua, así como mordiéndola y volviendo a jugar con ella, besando de mis labios hasta mi cuello, donde la emoción crecía a cada tacto de Renji, pase mi mano por su nuca, hasta su espalda donde delicadamente la recorrí, por toda su espalda, causándole una sensación de escalofrío, haciendo que me mordiera el cuello, dejándome sus dientes en mi cuello, junto con un chupetón y una lamida en mi cuello y un ligero apretón en mi muslo, lamiéndome y volviéndome a besar, maravillada con la sensación que me provocaba mi intimidad con mi novio… perdón prometido Renji, me obligo a pasar mi mano por su espalda nuevamente –_Oh-_ profirió entre gemidos y susurros, separándose de mi cuello, mirándome fijamente –_Ah, ah, ah, y yo que te consideraba una chica "Monja"-_ me confesó un poco exhausto por tanto movimiento entre nuestros cuerpos

-_Bueno de todos modos. Me casare contigo- _dije segura de mis palabras, acercando sus labios a los míos, uniéndolos en un beso en el cual, yo jugaba con su lengua. Y él solamente obedecía, en el juego en el que él me metió, introducía mi lengua en su boca, abarcando… más bien lamiendo todo el interior de su boca, encontrando su lengua sintiendo sus texturas, atrayéndola hacia mi; al sacarla de su boca la mordí –_Me arriesgare a quedar embarazada por ti_- continúe soltando su lengua permitiéndole respirar un poco –_No pares-_ le dije al notar que se había detenido

-_Yami, tú no eres así. No me enamore de alguien como tú_- dijo refiriéndose a la nueva imagen de yo, desprendiéndose de mí, sintiendo algo incomodo. Mire el reloj, que marcaba diez para los doce de la mañana

-_Entonces espera-_ Salí de mi cama a prender la computadora, ingresando en Jigoku Denshimeru

-¿Qué haces?-

-_Kentaro_- escribí para después recibir un mensaje que decía "Mensaje del infierno recibido", una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, por fin me iba desquitar de Kentaro

-¿Pediste venganza por Kentaro?-

-Sí- afirme sin rodeos.

Tras pasar una semana, regresando de un examen médico, que me hice, entrando a mi casa me encontré con Jigoku Shoujo

-¿Me llamaste?-

-¿Tú eres…?-

-Yo soy Enma Ai- me extendió la mano entregándome un muñeco de paja azul –Toma esto- agarre el muñeco –Si realmente quiere vengarte de esa persona solo debes de tirar del hilo rojo, y la persona a la que tanto rencor le guardas será enviada al infierno- tome la punta del hilo –Pero… después de que la venganza sea realizada tu también deberás pagar un precio. Maldecir una persona tiene sus consecuencias, después de que mueras tu alma también será enviada al infierno, no podrás ir al paraíso y tu alma quedara vagando en el infierno saboreando el dolor y el sufrimiento-

-¿Qué?-

-No obstante, esto será lógicamente después de que mueras- desapareció dejándome sola con el muñeco –Ahora solo depende de ti-

Unos días después, en las noticias salió otro reportaje de que Kentaro había vuelto a cometer un homicidio, con los ojos inundados en dolor y lagrimas nuevamente, mire le muñeco

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

¿Por qué? Mire el muñeco de paja y decidida de mi elección tire del hilo rojo, y una ventisca de aire, se llevo el muñeco de mis manos

-"Gurami kikitoionakatoru"- luego de eso no supe que paso

Fui de pase junto con Renji, después de contarle que la prueba de embarazo me salió positiva, el estaba mucho más feliz que yo, pasamos junto aún café encontrándome a Henry y a Saori, pensándolo mejor prefiero quedarme con mi amado Renji, al fin que con el armare mi familia. Hasta que mi muerte me mande al infirmo, pude sentir como la ventisca de aire movía mi camisa, mostrando la marca que me condenaba para ir al infierno.

(Narración normal)

-Llevaremos a cabo la venganza… por ti- sube la vela mostrando el nombre de Yami Hajimane


End file.
